The integrity of the spine, including its subcomponents like the vertebral bodies and intervertebral discs that are well known structural body parts forming the spine, is key to a patient's health. These parts may become crushed or damaged as a result of trauma or injury, or damaged by disease (e.g., by tumor, autoimmune disease), or as a result of wear over time or degeneration caused by the normal aging process.
In many instances, one or more damaged structural body parts can be repaired or replaced with a prosthesis or implant. For example, specific to the spine, one method of repair is to remove the damaged vertebra (in whole or in part) and/or the damaged disc (in whole or in part) and replace it with an implant or prosthesis. In some cases, it is necessary to stabilize a weakened or damaged spinal region by reducing or inhibiting mobility in the area to avoid further progression of the damage and/or to reduce or alleviate pain caused by the damage or injury. In other cases, it is desirable to join together the damaged vertebrae and/or induce healing of the vertebrae. Accordingly, an implant or prosthesis may be configured to facilitate fusion between two adjacent vertebrae. The implant or prosthesis may be placed without attachment means or fastened in position between adjacent structural body parts (e.g., adjacent vertebral bodies).
Typically, an implant or prosthesis is secured directly to a bone structure by mechanical or biological means. One manner of spine repair involves attaching a fusion implant or prosthesis to adjacent vertebral bodies using a fixation element, such as a screw. Most implants and their attachment means are configured provide an immediate, rigid fixation of the implant to the implantation site. Unfortunately, after implantation the implants tend to subside, or settle, into the surrounding environment as the patient's weight is exerted upon the implant. In some cases, this subsidence may cause the rigidly fixed attachment means to either loosen, dislodge or potentially damage one or more of the vertebral bodies.
Several known surgical techniques can be used to implant a spinal prosthesis. The suitability of any particular technique may depend upon the amount of access available to the implant site. For instance, a surgeon may elect a particular entry pathway depending on the size of the patient or the condition of the patient's spine such as where a tumor, scar tissue, or other obstacle is present. Other times, it may be desirable to minimize intrusion into the patient's musculature and associated ligamentous tissue. In some patients who have had prior surgeries, implants or fixation elements may have already been inserted into the patient's spine and as such, an implant introduction pathway may have to account for these prior existing conditions.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an implant that can be easily inserted in accordance with a specific pathway or approach. For example, in certain situations, it is desirable to provide a spinal implant that can be inserted using a lateral approach. It is further desirable to provide an implant that is configured to reduce insertion forces. In addition, it is desirable to provide an implant and associated fixation elements that can account for subsidence that occurs with the implant subsequent to implantation while also providing rigid fixation.
Although the following discussion focuses on spinal implants or prostheses, it will be appreciated that many of the principles may equally be applied to other structural body parts within a human or animal body.